1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior illumination lamp, for example, relates to an interior illumination lamp attached to a door, a ceiling or the like of an automobile.
2. Related Art
There is disclosed an interior illumination lamp of a background art shown in, for example, FIG. 5 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2000-1141.
The interior illumination lamp 100 is used by being attached to, for example, a back door of a station wagon, and by changing an irradiating direction, a luggage room provided at a rear portion of the station wagon or a lower side of the opened back door can be irradiated.
As shown by FIG. 5, according to the interior illumination lamp 100, a lamp housing 102 is attached to a trim 101 forming a wall face of the back door and an opening 103 in a circular shape is provided on a front side of the lamp housing 102. A lamp support portion 104 having an inner face in a spherical shape is provided rearward from the opening 103 (right side of FIG. 5), and the inner side of the lamp support portion 104 is provided with a lamp main body 105 rotatably by 360 degrees in a predetermined range. Inside of the lamp main body 105 is mounted with a bulb 106 and a front face (left face of FIG. 5) is provided with a lens portion 107 projected from the opening 103 of the lamp housing 102. A space S is provided between the lens portion 107 and the opening 103 to restrict an amount of rotating the lamp main body 105.
Meanwhile, as shown by FIG. 6, there is also an interior illumination lamp 110A provided with the above-described interior illumination lamp 100 at inside of a vehicle compartment for irradiating light respectively to left and right seats. According to the interior illumination lamp 110A, inside of a functional portion main body 111 is provided with bulbs 112L, 112R constituting 2 pieces of light sources for the left and right seats. The respective bulbs 112L, 112R are attached respectively to bezels 113L, 113R, and by adjusting directions of the bezels 113L, 113R, light lay is irradiated to desired portions of the left and right seats. Further, electric parts of left and right switches 114L, 114R or the like are attached to between the left and right bulbs 112L, 112R, and the switch 114L is connected to a power source by a wire harness W/H.
According to such an interior illumination lamp 110A, there is a concern of misleading a path of wiring the wire harness W/H (wiring path shown in FIG. 6) and even when a problem is not particularly posed electrically, there is a case of biting the wire harness W/H by, for-example, a clip 115 for being attached to a roof or the like, and there is a case of bringing about a drawback in view of settlement of the wire harness W/H.